Harara Mountains (Within a Deep Forest)
This article is about the ''Within a Deep Forest ''level. For the level in ''NightSky, ''see here. Harara Mountains ''is the first level in ''Within a Deep Forest. It serves as the tutorial area, with the basics of the game being explained in dialogue boxes, as well as a place where the player can practice with new ball materials, as those are slightly more difficult to control. After exiting the level, regardless of whether or not the tutorial was finished, the player gets access to ''Pinewood Heights''.'' Entrance location and entry requirements As it is the first level, it has no entry requirements. Like [[Pinewood Heights|''Pinewood Heights]], it can be accessed from the game's main menu. Setting and layout The level's setting is similar to that of ''Pinewood Heights'''' in terms of visuals, using a blue version of its tileset and a mountainous background rather than a forest background. There is a knytt village at the far left side. Above the tutorial area, the background changes to that of purple clouds, and even further upward, there is a black, starry sky. The first time the player enters the level, it will contain several dialogue boxes guiding the player through the area, explaining basic controls and maneuvers. The player has the option of either going to the left and following the tutorial, or going to the right and exiting the level immediately, although the tutorial only states that "you want to go left first." The tutorial takes the player through the ground area, to the knytt village, and then into a cave which leads back to the level's exit. After the player exits the cave, the tutorial dialogue is replaced by several useful tips scattered around the level. There is also a practice area consisting of several small platforms above the ground, which cannot be reached with the blue ball and requires at least the pink ball. Dialogue Tutorial * ''(If the player waits on the ball selection menu for too long) Select this material using the mouse cursor, or by pressing '1' on the keyboard. * Welcome to the practice level. You can move the ball around with the left and right arrow keys. Oh, and by the way, you want to go left first. * To bounce the ball higher into the air, hold the S key. * If you want to reach this spot, it's best NOT to hold S and the left arrow key at the same time. That will only make you bounce around randomly. * Instead, plan your moves carefully. Stand here, hold S, and when you gain the right height, move left. * A wind is blowing from below. To reach the top when you are hovering in it, you must use the up and down arrow keys in sequence to swing yourself up. * Hold the A key to minimise the speed that you bounce away from the ground. It's very important that you learn to use this. * This might be useful practice: Try to jump back and forth between these two spots. * This is a warp spot. Activate it by stepping into the light. If you die, you will be automatically warped back to this spot. * Activate the yellow bridge by bouncing on the switch. * You have been trapped under the bridge you activated. However, you can simply press Space Bar to return to the last activated warp spot. * This is the end of the practice level. Come back any time you get a new ball material. The exit of the practice level is right where you started, so head right. After completing the tutorial * Press F1 to enter and exit full-screen mode. * If you wish to select the same ball material as the one used previously, simply press Enter. * Did you know that you don't have to use the mouse to select a ball material? The ball materials are bound to the number keys, so you can select material that way as well. Secret code ''Harara Mountains ''also contains one of two secret codes used to unlock the minigames. The player must use the rubber ball to climb the wall at the far left side of the level. At the top, the player will find red, floating, rectangular platforms which only appear if the rubber ball is used. These platforms greatly limit the ball's bounce height. In the background, four blurred-out numbers can be seen, each on separate screens along the path provided by the red platforms, which occasionally blink to reveal one digit of the code. Category:Within a Deep Forest Category:Locations